


Marking What's Mine

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Cum Shower, Dating Stydia, Drugs, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stydia, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: An Incubus-Succubus couple are terrorizing the streets of Boston and have set their sights on a certain FBI agent and his banshee. However, neither demons saw Stiles coming.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Marking What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of rape, sexual violence, assault, blood, violence and death. 
> 
> This is day 20 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Dirty Talk, Crying and Marking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles had been in Boston for almost 3 years, ever since he had finished his internship and been assigned to the FBI’s supernatural unit headquarters. The young FBI agent had just returned from a case in New Orleans dealing with an escalating conflict between the witches of the French quarter and a pack of wolves deep in the bayou, and had been looking forward to a little vacation with his girlfriend when a new case had been thrown across his desk. Over the last week and a half 8 young couples had been taken to the hospital in drugged dishevelled states, completely dazed and confused, unable to remember anything about the attacks. All the couple had been attacked in different parts of the city and had shown clear signs of sexual assault. The DNA evidence had pinned the culprits as two individuals, a male and a female, but no IDs had been found. Normally the unit would let their mundane co-workers or even the local PD handle this type of case however there had been a very particular neurotoxin found in the victim’s toxicology report that was exclusive to the venom of Succubi and Incubi. The Director had tasked Stiles and Anna to locate and capture the pair of sex demons. The partners had spent 2 weeks trying to track the pair down, staking out and infiltrating clubs, bars and raves, posing as a couple looking for more, with nothing to show for it other than 10 more couples ending up hospitalized. Stiles was at the end of his rope, totally frustrated that they haven’t been able to track the demons down, especially since the last 3 couples had borne a striking resemblance to the FBI agent and his girlfriend. 

Pushing open the door to his and Lydia’s apartment Stiles can smell something absolutely heavenly, following his nose to find a pot of chili warming on the stove in the kitchen with a note attached. ‘Have some dinner and then come find me babe. xoxox – Lydia.’ A grin spreads across the agent’s face as he reads the note from his girlfriend, scooping himself a large bowl and inhaling it before heading deeper into the apartment to look for the banshee. Stiles checks her office and the bathroom before heading towards their bedroom, his body suddenly feeling hotter than normal while his breath becomes ragged. Ripping off his tie and throwing his jacket down the hall Stiles leans against the wall breathing hard as sweat drips down his forehead, groaning at the feeling of fire running through his veins. Stiles’ head is getting foggier by the second as he stumbles through their bedroom door, snarling at the sight of a limp, glazed eyed Lydia sitting in another man’s lap while a strange woman is quickly making her way towards him.

“Wh-Who the hell are you…What are y-you doing?”

“We’re here to have a good time with the cute FBI agent hunting us and his pretty little banshee. Now be a good boy for us.”

Stiles sluggishly goes for his gun as soon as he realizes the two strangers in his room were the Incubus- Succubus pair they had been hunting however before he can pull it free from its holster he is slammed against the wall by the Succubus. She quickly tosses his gun into the corner of the room and pins him to the wall, her hold the only thing keeping the agent up right as his head spins from the hit. 

“Mmmm for a human you’ve got some fight in you cutie. Good I like a challenge.”

The Incubus holding Lydia laughs as he slides his hand beneath her shirt to grope at the banshee’s chest, removing her bra as he does and making a show of it to rile up the pretty agent his mate has pinned. The banshee’s skin is soft against his hand, grinning at the human’s furious snarl as he bucks and fights against his mate before he runs his tongue up the banshee’s neck. 

"Darling I think he might need more venom."

“Maybe you should lay off the venom on her Roger, little red looks like ragged limp doll.”

Using the Succubus moment of distraction Stiles frees his hands and slams her into the floor before lunging at the startled Incubus holding his girlfriend. Shoving Lydia out of the way Roger grabs the furious agent by the throat, slamming him into the bad beside his drugged girlfriend before smashing his lips against the human’s, pushing more venom into Stiles’ system. The Incubus tightens his grip as Stiles struggles below him, grunting when the human’s hands make contact with his face, before pulling away when the agent slumps against the bed. 

“There we go little human.”

Pulling herself of the floor Darling makes her way towards the feisty FBI agent and her mate, running her hands through the human’s hair, grinning when he leans into her touch. Taking her mate’s place as he moves towards the banshee Darling sits in the human’s lap, grinding her hips into his growing erection. The succubus moans as she strips Stiles’ shirt off of him, grinning when the human shivers as her fingers move across his feverish skin before she starts working on stripping him of his belt. Stiles can feel the Succubus’ hands working on his belt while he struggles to move his body, his chest filling with white cold fury as he watches Lydia start to struggle weakly against the demon stripping her. Sluggishly dragging his fingers towards the side of the bed Stiles desperately feels around for the knife he keeps hidden inside the bedframe, jolting when his cock is surrounded by wet heat. He can hear Lydia crying as the Incubus spreads her legs and pushes inside her, roughly fucking into her slack body. Stiles’ anger reaches a boiling point as he finally manages to grab his knife, rage and adrenaline flooding his veins before he brings his knee up and kicks the Succubus in face, sending her flying backwards off the bed. Twisting his body Stiles rolls towards his girlfriend stabbing his knife into the Incubus’ side before pushing himself and the demon off of Lydia and the bed. The two of them hit the floor hard, rolling as they land. Stiles groans in pain before he throws himself on top of the Incubus, slashing viciously at the demon below him. Blood splatters against his face as Stiles attacks, breathing hard as his mind is consumed with thoughts of killing the demons who are threatening them. The agent is suddenly thrown off his target, hitting the wall hard, as the Succubus tends to her injured mate.

“WHAT THE FUCK? HE SHOULD BE DOCILE, WHY IS HE SO AGGRESSIVE?”

“I don’t know why the venom isn’t working but we need to get out of here Roger!”

“NO! He’ll submit to me if it’s the last thing he does.”

Ignoring his mate’s pleading Roger grabs Stiles’ gun and lunges towards the stunned FBI agent, slamming his weight on top of the furious human who bucks under him and rams his knife into the demon’s thigh. Roger smashes the gun against Stiles’ head, taking aim at his shoulder before the agent quickly recovers and grabs the gun, slamming his head into the demon’s face, breaking his nose. The force of the hit causes the demon to pull the trigger right next to Stiles’ head, the noise disorienting the agent for a moment. Dropping the gun the incubus uses Stiles’ brief moment of distraction to wrap its hands around the human’s neck, choking the agent as the demon drools more of its venom into the his open mouth. Stiles struggles, hand searching for his knife as the new dose of venom drives him further into his aggressive state. Finally grabbing his knife Stiles lands hit after hit into the demon’s side before landing a strike to its neck, instantly killing him. Shoving the body off of him Stiles snarls aggressively at the Succubus holding his girlfriend by her neck, tears running down Lydia’s face as the venom flowing through her veins keeps her submissive and unable to fight back. 

“Now, now little human we wouldn’t want anything to happen to our pretty banshee now would we?”

“NOT OURS! MINE!”

Stiles screams, mind blank with aggression and an all-consuming need to claim his girlfriend before he suddenly throws his knife into the Succubus’ thigh, lunging at her when she loosens her grip on Lydia. Pushing Lydia to the side Stiles wraps his arms around Darling’s waist, lifting her off her feet before he slams her into the floor and climbs on top of her, slamming his fist into her face. Lydia can do nothing but watch her boyfriend savagely beat the succubus, sobbing as his current state reminds her of how he was during the siren incident. Stiles keeps up his vicious strikes as he body burns with rage and desire from the venom before the Succubus manages a weak hit that pushes him off of her, pulling out the knife as she tries to crawl away from the poisoned agent. The venom in Stiles’ blood stream pushes him forward as he wraps his hands around the demon’s neck and snaps it before he makes his way towards Lydia who frantically trying to her body. Trembling Lydia softly calls out to her boyfriend who is fully under the venom’s influence before yelping when he grabs her waist and hauls her onto the bed, slamming his body against hers. Bloodied lips slam against hers as Stiles runs his hands along her body, mumbling into her lips before he pulls back to look at her. 

"Stiles please baby come back to me, please.” 

Lydia raises a shaky hand to Stiles’ face, her body trembling as it works to fight off the venom now that it’s not being constantly injected into her. Stiles grabs her hand in a tight grips just as her fingers brush against his sweaty, feverish skin and presses his lips against her wrist, sucking a hickey into her clammy skin. 

“Mine…not theirs…mine…”

“Yeah Sti yours, now come on baby look at me.”

Lydia cries, dread building in her chest as her boyfriend doesn’t react to her words. The banshee soon notices his bleeding ear, fear flaring in her body when she realizes he can’t hear or understand what she’s saying. Stiles blinks slowly, Lydia’s words are muddled in his head as only thoughts of marking the beautiful banshee below him as his run through his mind, a need to cover the Incubus’ touches with his own. Leaning forward Stiles wraps his lips around Lydia’s exposed nipple, licking and sucking as his venom fueled aggression shifts into intense lust driving him to all but devour his girlfriend. 

“Mine…all mine…”

Lydia cries out when she feels Stiles bite down on her nipple, grabbing her boyfriend’s hair in a tight grasp, her body finally able to move, before moaning when she feels his cock rubbing against her core. Her body is still throbbing with lust as the venom works through her system while Stiles ruts against before finally slipping inside her cunt and thrusting in deep. Tears run down Lydia’s face as Stiles fucks into her cunt wildly, his mouth leaving mark after mark on her body as he licks and bites anything he can reach. Dragging his tongue up her neck Stiles licks up her tears before pressing wet kisses to her face. 

“Taking me s’good…mine…made for me…only me…”

Stiles’ eyes are completely glazed over, tears spilling from them as he mumbles against her skin, mind empty as an unknown instinct drives him to claim Lydia so thoroughly that no one wouldn’t be able to look at her without knowing she was his. Lydia can feel his tears dripping onto her skin as Stiles cries while slamming his cock deeper and deeper into her body, overwhelmed from the effects of the venom. Stiles’ hips pick up speed as he gets closer to his release, pulling out suddenly to strip his cock a few times before spraying her chest with a large load of cum. Stiles moans as he comes, giving himself a few more strokes as the last of his load dribbles out before he is forcing his still hard cock back into Lydia’s pussy. Dragging a hand through the mess he made on the banshee’s chest Stiles rubs his cooling spunk into her skin, groaning when he can smell her scent mixing with his. 

“Look s’good covered in me. Should keep you soaked all day, every day. Let the world know who you belong too.”

Lydia cries out in pain as Stiles teeth make a new home in the side of her neck, piercing the skin. Stiles moans as the taste of Lydia’s blood fills his mouth, his hips working overtime to ram his massive cock into her cunt. The human can feel her spasm below him as she comes hard, the venom in her veins increasing its intensity. Releasing his teeth Stiles licks at the mark he made, grunting in pleasure as he feels her body squeeze him tight. 

“That’s it, squeeze me tight my little cock whore. Fucking can’t help yourself can you? Coming untouched on my cock like my good little slut. My slut, only for me.”

More tears slip out of Lydia’s eyes at Stiles’ words, hurt at the cruel words her drugged out boyfriend throws at her. Stiles brings his cum covered hand up to her lips, forcing his fingers into her mouth as he fucks her without mercy and orders her to suck, only pulling away when she licks the last of the cum up. Slamming his lips against her mouth, Stiles moans at the taste of himself on Lydia’s tongue, trembling as his body burns from the venom. 

“Such a good little cum whore. S’good, s’perfect for me. Made for me, made for my cock.”

“Sti baby please stop. This isn’t you, we need to get that venom out of you.”

Lydia feels Stiles cum flood her insides, his hip’s movements barely stutters as he comes, his still hard cock rocking into her as his body trembles above her. Lydia quickly realizes that as long as the venom is still running through his body he isn’t going to be able to stop until the venom either runs its course or he passes out or worst from exhaustion and dehydration. Pressing her hands gently into his cheek as a silent apology Lydia makes a quick strike to his throat, causing Stiles to pull away as he chokes and holds his throat, before she sends him flying into the bedroom wall with a low level banshee scream, knocking him unconscious. Scrambling off the bed towards Stiles, wincing at the pain in her hips and the feeling of his cum gushing out of her Lydia shoves her hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone, thankful Anna spelled it to be indestructible, before calling the Afro-Italian magician for help. Anna portals into the apartment a minute later, rushing towards her partner’s bedroom, gasping at the destruction she finds. 

“Jesus what the hell happened here?”

“That couple you guys were chasing grabbed me as I was coming home and set a trap for Stiles. They pumped me full of so much venom until I was literally nothing more than a living doll for them. Stiles came stumbling into the room clearly drugged, I don’t know how they got it in him before they started too…started too…”

Noticing Lydia start to sob Anna wraps the other woman in her arms, grimacing at the white fluid covering the banshee’s body before shushing her in an attempt to comfort her. Anna takes a quick look at her bloody partner, heart beating with worry as she takes stock of his injuries, before she is pulling out her phone and calling for backup and a med team to Stiles’ apartment, thankful he lives close to headquarters. Turning back to the shaking girl in her arms Anna startles when she hears Stiles snarl behind, whipping her head in time to see him push himself up and lunge at her, his eyes bloodshot and pupils blown. Throwing her hand out the FBI agent pushes her drugged partner back against the wall with a powerful blast of magic, eyes widening at his inhuman growls as he fights against her magical hold like a wild animal. 

“What the fuck is going on? Neither Incubi or Succubi venom does that to someone not even to werewolves.”

“I-I don’t know. Neither of them understood it either before Stiles killed them with his bare hands.”

“Fuck, Lydia go unlock the door, backup should be here soon. We need to get him to the med bay immediately.”

Tensing at the terrified tone of the agent Lydia stumbles out of the room, flinching when Stiles screams the moment she leaves his sight, and quickly unlocks the front door, crying in relief when she sees Daniels and Fortuna, followed by two FBI medics, running down the hall towards them. Directing the agents towards her and Stiles’ bedroom Lydia allows one of the medics to treat her while an agent who had arrived just after the first group takes her statement and collects evidence. The agent finds the note and the chili and with a quick conformation from the banshee bags it as evidence as the medic, who went to treat Stiles, carries him out snarling and strapped down with the help of Daniels and Fortuna. 

“Where are you taking him?”

“Headquarters, he’s reacting completely different than any other human exposed to the venom and we need to get it out him as quickly as possible. Ma’am please follow us we need to flush the venom out of you as well.” 

Following the agents and the medic Lydia and Stiles are rushed to the med bay at the Supernatural Unit’s headquarters. Lydia had been in a hospital room with Anna for almost 4 hours before an unconscious Stiles is wheeled in. 

“How is he?”

The doctor closes the door as he looks at the two girls for a moment to collect his thoughts. He explains that instead of making Stiles docile like most Incubi-Succubi victims the venom made him extremely violent and possessively aggressive. The doctor explained that it had been an extremely rare reaction to the neurotoxin he had been forced to ingest and had theorized it was a result of his body having antibodies for neurotoxins from his run in with the siren a few years back. Due to the sexual properties of the venom and the mocking from the Incubus Stiles had been sent into such a state sexually violent state that an instinct to protect and claim his chosen partner had overridden all logical thought. The older man told Lydia that they had managed to calm her boyfriend down and had to put him in temporary coma for the next few hours to flush the neurotoxin out of his body or else he would be running on that instinct until he dropped dead. The doctor had quickly fled after that leaving the two woman alone. Looking at the slack face of her boyfriend Lydia grabs her IV stand, bringing it with her as she climbs into his bed and presses her ear against his chest, body sagging in relief as his heart beats a steady rhythm under her ear. Anna tells Lydia to get some sleep, reassuring the banshee that she will be there to protect them until they both wake up. The magician sighs in relief a couple hours later when her partner wakes up disoriented but back to his normal self.


End file.
